Paper Flowers Never Die
by Impish-Imp
Summary: They say the nature of a person's childhood can shape how they become when they grow up. In Paul's case, this theory is very true.
1. The Path Ahead

AN: This is my first _Pokemon Diamond and Pearl_ fanfic! I hope all you Paul fangirls enjoy it -- just please don't eat me for pairing him with an OC instead of Dawn, or Ash. ;-) Comments and constructive critisicm are love, while all flames will be ignored.

* * *

The sun seemed hotter than usual that day; the city of Veilstone baked beneath the golden mid-afternoon sunshine as the city's residents went on with their daily routines. Because the city had the largest department store in all of Sinnoh, tourists from all over flocked with their Pokemon; but that Summer day, many of the usual tourists had receded from the blazing sun, and the city somehow felt wilted.

A bright burst of terrain in the midst of the concrete jungle was one of the only natural aspects of the city; because it had been carved into the side of a mountain, Veilstone had a certain hard and cold quality about it. The large garden of vibrant flowers - all reds, oranges, and gold - swam gently in the warm breeze; they gave the impression of a steadily dancing fire.

A crouched figure among the rows of sweet-smelling poppies wiped a stray bead of sweat from her brow with the back of a delicate hand. A petite girl with long, thick, honey-brown hair and startling emerald green eyes sighed softly and gazed longingly up at the clear azure sky.

"Hot day," she murmured softly; her voice was gentle and patient. "The flowers really seem to love it though, don't they, Riolu?" Her moist lips curled into a small smile at the Pokemon beside her. Riolu looked up from the freshly watered flowers, it's crimson eyes resting adoringly on it's trainer as it bowed it's blue and black head.

Standing, the dainty girl promptly brushed off the front of her saffron skirt and picked up the green watering pitcher that rested by her sandals; the little water that was left inside sloshed as she walked to the brick building standing beside the fenced patch of flowers. Just as she had reached for the doorknob, the door was abruptly yanked open, and another girl with flaming red pigtails and freckles appeared in the doorway.

"Oh, Amber!" the redhead squeaked in surprise. "I was just coming to get you!"

Blinking curiously, Amber regarded the girl. "Sorry I took a little longer than usual," she said sheepishly, setting the green canister by the open door. "Riolu and I were just enjoying the day."

The other girl smiled broadly. "I guess that's one of the perks about working in a flower shop," she said in a lax tone, "all the beautiful flowers are so relaxing. But that's not why I came to get you, actually," a playful smirk pulled at the corner of her lips, "Reggie is around front with some good news for you."

"Reggie has good news for me?" Amber repeated quietly, sounding faintly amused.

"Well, good news for _you_, but bad news for the rest of us sane people," the freckled girl replied, her somber grey eyes rolling sarcastically behind her wire-framed glasses. "I guess his younger brother is due back home sometime soon, and he wanted--"

Amber had barely heard the rest of the conversation before she had hurried past her startled friend and into the flower shop; the air conditioned building instantly cooled her fair, heated skin, and she suddenly felt refreshed and exhilarated. Riolu scampered in tow as it followed it's trainer beyond the shelved rows of beautifully arranged flowers, contained in their decorative crystal vases.

Just beyond the paned double-doors of the shop, a tall boy wearing loose, comfortable clothing and a mint green apron lingered in silence. His unruly dark purple hair was pulled back into a short ponytail, and when his black eyes fell on Amber, an amiable smile lit up his face.

"I was hoping to surprise you, but I guess Kelly already let the Skitty out of the bag, didn't she?" chuckled Reggie as his hands dug into the pockets of his apron.

"Paul is really coming home?" Amber asked at once, her green eyes dancing with excitement.

"That's right. I just got off the phone with him. He said he was getting ready to leave a small town on route two-fifteen, and if it's the place I'm thinking of, he should be here by tomorrow morning. Said he caught a Gliscor as well... I can't wait to see it!" Reggie suddenly looked ten years younger; Pokemon always brought out the curious little kid in him,which only made his career as a Breeder all the more interesting.

"It's been so long since I've seen him," Amber whispered, smiling shyly and diverting her eyes to a nearby rose bush. "I wonder if he will be happy to see me...?" That particular thought always nagged at her; Paul had always been the frigid, rude, and seemingly uncaring person that he was so infamous for - and yet, just the prospect of seeing him again rose within her like a tide. She doubted he ever felt the same way during his visits.

"You and Paul have known each other ever since Elementary school," said Reggie, shrugging his shoulders casually. "You know how he is... he still can't bring himself to open up to the people around him, but I know he cares about you a lot. I'm his brother... I can sense these things, you see." He gave Amber a playful wink.

Reggie's laid-back attitude and kind words instantly reassured her. "I guess no matter how close I feel to Paul, I always get a little nervous," she laughed coquettishly.

"I think everyone who is familiar with Paul gets nervous when he comes home," Reggie pointed out in a joking tone. "Anyway, I have to be off. It's about time to feed the Pokemon, and last time I was late feeding Shinx, sparks were shooting out of my fingertips for the rest of the day." Turning, he smiled over his shoulder and raised his hand in a final farewell before striding off down the sidewalk.

Riolu nudged Amber's hand with it's head, affectionately drawing her attention.

Amber giggled, "I haven't forgotten, Riolu. Don't worry, I'll take you to the gym soon. I know how you can't possibly go a day without a good sparring match with Maylene's Lucario." Stroking one of the short Pokemon's dog-like ears, Amber led the way back into the shop to get cleaned up.

--

Paul gave a rueful sigh as he walked down the beaten forest path. He found himself aggravated at the overwhelming heat, and had stripped off his windbreaker and rolled up the sleeves of his turquoise undershirt in an effort to keep cool. Carrying the jacket unceremoniously over his shoulder, he continued on in silence - but his mind was busily stringing a web of thoughts into his head.

This is why he preferred to travel alone. The constant distractions of others always ate away at his last nerve; and the only times he could seriously think to himself were in moments like this, with the hot Summer breeze caressing his face, and the soft rustle of leaves in his ears.

Carefully treading away from memories of his past, he thought about his new Gliscor, and how it would need to be ruthlessly trained - that was always the first difficult hurdle when capturing a Pokemon he deemed worthy of being on his team. Then his mind strayed to the conversation he recently had with Reggie. His brother had been looking forward to seeing him, but this visit wasn't a social call - the only intention Paul had was defeating Maylene, the Veilstone gym leader, and earning a Cobble badge.

_'But you'll also get to see _her_,' _a small voice in the back of his head whispered silkily.

Clucking his tongue against the roof of his mouth in irritation, Paul scowled and continued down the path that would eventually lead him to his hometown.


	2. Some Things Never Change

AN: I love it when I have motivation to write (even if it is eight in the morning already). I would greatly heart any feedback if you're enjoying my story! :-)

* * *

Veilstone City was unlike anything Ash Ketchum had ever seen before; it was as though it had been carved out of the mountainside. Rock walls towered around the outskirts of the city, giving the place a cold and isolated atmosphere. The morning sun had just begun to peek over the mountain, casting the city into a chilly shadow.

"There is something about this place that almost sucks the life right out of you," Dawn murmured thoughtfully as she stepped beside Ash and cast a long look at the dull gray surroundings. "I guess we really are in Paul's hometown."

"There may not be a lot of greenery here, but Veilstone is actually famous for their meteorites, and department store," Brock chimed in. He took an alarmed step backward as Dawn spun around on her heels to face him.

"Did you just say department store?" she asked quickly, her blue eyes fervent. "What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

"No way! I wanna get to the gym and win my next badge first!" Ash declared stubbornly, earning himself a glare of disappointment from Dawn. Perched on Ash's shoulder, Pikachu appeared nonchalant toward the ensuing argument - as did Dawn's Piplup.

"Everyone calm down," said Brock patiently. "The department store isn't going anywhere, so let's check out the gym first."

Grinning victoriously, Ash hurried ahead of the group. Trailing after the boys, Dawn sulked. "It's not like the gym is going anywhere either," she mumbled dryly, glancing around at the buildings they passed.

Several minutes later, Ash's excitement had clearly diminished. "Is it this way? Or that way?" he asked curiously, looking from one street to the other. He comically reminded Dawn of a bobblehead doll.

"I think we should have taken a left at the last intersection," Brock replied shortly, scratching at his spiky brown hair.

"What is it with men and asking for directions?" Dawn sighed, exchanging a vapid gaze with her Piplup. Looking up, her blue eyes instantly brightened. "Wow, what beautiful flowers," she chirped in amazement.

"Oh, come on, Dawn!" Ash whined uselessly as the girl crossed the street; she was heading for a quaint brick building with cheerful paned windows decorated with flower boxes. A picket fence enclosed a colorful garden, just beginning to blossom in the expanding sunlight.

"I just want to look for a minute!" Dawn called, smiling at the flowering tulips and breathing in their heavenly scent. Piplup was just as fascinated by the enticingly sweet aroma, and stood on it's tiptoes for a better whiff.

"You losers are like annoying gnats that never go away," came a stony voice. Paul had seemingly appeared a short distance away, glaring darkly at Dawn.

Blinking, Dawn tilted her head. "How do you just show up like that? It's like you just sprout up out of the ground, like some sort of mushroom," she pointed out in a weak effort to lighten his mood; it apparently did the opposite.

"Don't be an idiot," he said shortly, frowning and stalking passed without so much as a second glance.

"Hey, Paul!" yelled Ash, trotting across the street to join the purple-haired boy. "Are you here to challenge the gym leader too?"

"It's really none of your business," he responded cooly, not taking the time to acknowledge the boy as he approached.

Ash's chocolate-brown eyes hardened. "I guess some things never change," he growled, watching as Paul brushed past him.

Brock always stayed on the sidelines during these confrontations. He could faintly understand Paul's way of thinking when it came to training his Pokemon, but the boy's constant foul mood was still a mystery. Casually, he peered around the garden, and in an instant, his unwavering eyes detected something that made his heart leap into his throat.

Dawn stared in disbelief as Brock practically sailed over the picket fence, and flitted across the garden over to a pretty brown-haired girl that had emerged just beyond a bed of daisies.

"You're right, Ash... some things never change," she groaned with embarrassment just as the love-struck boy was kneeling before his next poor victim.

Paul had come to an abrupt halt, his black eyes narrowing as he stuffed his hands into his pockets and watched the disgusting scene unfold.

--

"--these flowers pale in comparison to your radiant beauty!"

Amber was at a loss for words; as was her Riolu, who stared dumbly at the groveling boy at her feet. He was clutching her hand as though he were a silver knight who had come to claim his fair maiden.

Perplexed, she arched an eyebrow at him. "Um, excuse me, but are you drunk?" she asked innocently.

Brock leapt to his feet, passionately holding her hand against his pounding heart. "Only drunk on your dazzling loveliness!" he bellowed with great ardor. Behind him, a sudden flash of red revealed a rather sullen Croagunk.

Just as the Pokemon was raising it's poison-tipped fingers, Amber gasped and pulled away from Brock's clutches, scampering off across the garden. "Paul!" she cried happily, smiling brilliantly as she threw open the gate and wrapped her arms about his neck.

Paul had been so caught off-guard, he felt his knees buckle as the girl embraced him. He stiffened dramatically - for the first time he wasn't sure how to react. His hands wrapped around her upper arms in an effort to coax her into releasing some of her hold.

"Oh, Paul, I'm so glad you're home," she said, positioning herself so she could gaze into his dark, bewildered eyes.

Meanwhile, time stood still in the garden; Brock looked as though he had fallen into a pit of despair, and his Croagunk had paused mid-attack. The poison slowly receding from it's fingertips, the frog-like Pokemon croaked as it's trainer collapsed onto his knees and wept.

Ash and Dawn couldn't choose which was more bizarre; Brock getting the brush-off, for the millionth time; or this girl actually hugging Paul.

Regaining his usual composure, Paul turned his head away from Amber. "This is so like you. Always the first to come running," he said disdainfully.

Amber's smile faltered, and her arms loosened around his neck until they had gradually fallen back to her sides. Riolu was swiftly beside her, it's garnet eyes narrowed at Paul with dislike.

"Hey, that's not very nice, Paul!" Dawn shouted, planting her hands firmly on her hips. "There is actually one person on this entire planet that is happy to see you, and you still act like a big jerk!"

"No, it's alright," Amber quietly intervened, her lips twitching into a small smile. "I guess you could say I'm used to it..."

Paul's callous stare pierced Amber's emerald orbs for a brief moment, and in that instance, Ash swore he saw something flicker in the boy's black eyes - a fleeting exchange of recognition.

Beginning to grow slightly flustered, Paul scowled at a nearby street post as though it had personally offended him. "Are we done here?" he snapped.

"Wait, Paul... I was wondering," Amber hesitated, "I know you just came here to get your next gym badge, but would you please stay? Just for a couple days, at least?"

Paul scrutinized her closely. "And why would I do that? I've already won my badge, so there is no reason for me to hang around."

"You already won the Cobblestone badge?" Ash yelped in astonishment; secretly he had hoped to beat him to the punch, but it seemed like no matter how hard he tried, Paul was always one step ahead.

"Are you hard of hearing?" Paul scoffed, clearly irritated by Ash's inability to perceive the obvious. "I'm getting out of here." Turning on his heel, he started down the sidewalk again.

"Paul, please!" begged Amber; there was a sense of desperation in her gentle voice that was almost startling.

Slowing, Paul stood with his back to her. "I'll stay, but only for two days." Without looking back, he continued on his way.

Amber breathed a slight sigh of relief, resting a hand delicately on her chest as she watched him go. Riolu seemed passive by the entire incident, but looked up at it's trainer with discerning eyes.

"Well, that was certainly strange."

Arms crossed sternly over his chest, Brock had appeared next to Ash - who gave a startled jump at the boy's sudden proximity.

"You sure recovered fast," Dawn commented warily, though she was more interested in the green-eyed girl and her Riolu. "I'm actually surprised you want a guy like Paul to hang around longer than he intended to," she went on, drawing the girl's attention. "I mean, if I got treated that way, I certainly wouldn't want him around me."

Amber gave Dawn a bracing look, but that familiar smile had soon slid across her soft lips once more. "Don't be too hard on Paul," she said, trying to sound gentle. "It's really not his fault."

None of them knew how to respond, but a seed of curiosity had been planted - particularly in Ash, who still struggled to understand why Paul was so harsh with his Pokemon.

"So, you want to challenge Maylene for a badge?" Amber asked, swiftly changing the subject.

"Oh, yeah! That's why I'm here," Ash announced, smiling boyishly. "It might be a lot to ask, but we sort of got lost, that's how we ended up here... do you think you could take us to the gym?"

"Of course. The flower shop doesn't open for another hour, so I have time to spare," replied Amber sweetly. "Just follow me."

As Amber took up the lead with Riolu by her side, the trio followed closely behind. Though as Ash silently strode down the busy street, something began to nag at him.

"Hey, Brock?" he whispered, gazing at the taller boy out of the corner of his eye.

"What is it?"

"Why aren't you falling all over that girl like you were earlier?"

A faint chuckle escaped his throat. "Because I can tell that her heart already belongs to someone else..."

Clueless, Ash fell silent once more.


	3. Tragedy

AN: I decided to stray from the actual Pokemon storyline a bit, since it would be boring just to reenact events that already took place. Thank you to everyone who commented! It gives me more inspiration to keep writing. :-)

* * *

A knock at the door gave Reggie a start. Glancing over his shoulder, he tossed the thick hardcover book he had been reading about Pokemon care onto the coffee table and stiffly stood up from his chair.

"I wonder who that could be at this hour?" he murmured to himself, sliding on his slippers and shuffling over to the door.

A familiar girl with deep green eyes stood on the front porch of the large house. The light from the living room poured over her as the door was pulled open, and Reggie's tall shadowed figure appeared.

"Oh, Amber! What a surprise," he said, smiling kindly at her. "But it's after nine. I don't think it's a good idea for you to be out this late at night, especially without Riolu." It was unusual to see Amber without her little blue partner by her side; he suspected she wanted some privacy.

"I'm sorry for showing up so late, unannounced," she replied tentatively.

"Don't be silly. You're always welcome here," Reggie chuckled, stepping aside so she could come in out of the dark. "Though I have a sneaking suspicion why you might be here." A mischievous smirk tugged at the corner of his lips.

Casting a quick glance around the room, Amber noted that Paul was no where in sight. "Am I really that transparent?" she asked, looking chagrined. "Paul always told me I was easier to read than a book... I guess he was right."

"Well, Paul sort of mentioned in passing what happened earlier," said Reggie, slowly closing the door. "I'm even more surprised that he decided to stay. You know how he is... he doesn't like hanging around here longer than he has to."

Amber felt that familiar weight lean on her heart again. "Reggie," she hesitated for a long moment, suddenly unsure where she was going with this. His dark, solemn eyes on her, she began to fidget with the hem of her pale yellow sweater. "You got over it well, so... why can't Paul?"

Reggie could tell how difficult it had been for Amber to ask that question. The topic they were straying into wasn't one that he liked to talk about - or even remember for that matter. Ushering her to follow him, he led the way over to the couch and took a seat, crossing one long leg over the other.

"I guess it was because he was so young at the time," he began in a quiet voice, watching Amber as she sat in the lounge chair he had been in earlier. "I was the oldest, so I understood what was going on better than he did."

"But it wasn't his fault that your..." the voice died in her throat. She couldn't bring herself to say it; she felt that even though she knew what had happened, it really wasn't any of her business. That's what Paul had always told her.

"No, it wasn't his fault that our Mother died. It was very unfortunate, but it couldn't be helped," said Reggie, finally tearing his eyes away from her and staring across the living room at the large bay windows. Outside, the darkness seemed to swallow what light illuminated from the house, but he could clearly see a black shape moving in the backyard; he watched it with an idle interest as the silence stretched on.

"I'm sorry, Reggie. I didn't intend to come over here just to bring up such awful memories," apologized Amber, folding her hands on her lap. "I wanted to talk to Paul, but I guess he isn't here."

"Actually, he's out back. You can see him from here," he responded, gesturing at the far windows. "He's been training his Honchkrow for a while now. It's actually easier to train dark-type Pokemon at night than during the day."

"Would he mind if I...?" Amber started weakly.

Reggie smiled warmly. "He may act all big and tough, but he has a soft spot for you," he laughed, getting up again and padding over to the back door. "I'll turn on the outside light. Paul told me not to, since his Honchkrow gets easily distracted, but I wouldn't want you to accidentally get hurt out there," he went on, flipping a small switch by the door.

As light pooled over the backyard, Amber finally noticed Paul on the other side of the windows. He was standing with his side facing her, and had been staring up at the night sky. A frown darkened his face when the light came on, and he shot a swift glare at the backdoor.

"He's glaring, isn't he?" asked Reggie, an impish smile curling his lips.

"How did you know?" Amber couldn't help but to giggle. Of course, if Paul ever found out they were having a laugh at his expense, he wouldn't be at all pleased.

"I'm his brother. Like I said before, I just know these things," he said with a casual shrug of his shoulders. "Besides, Paul has one of those glares that freezes the blood in your veins. See? I'm getting goosebumps."

Another soft laugh escaped her as Reggie began rigorously rubbing his arms. "Sometimes it's hard to believe you two are related," she said, shaking her head with disbelief as she passed Reggie and rested her hand on the doorknob. Again she felt hesitant.

"Just get out there," sighed Reggie, giving her a firm pat on the shoulder. "The only reason he is sticking around for two more days is because of you. It wouldn't make much sense if you didn't spend that time with him, now would it?" With a playful wink, he opened the door for her and leaned out into the night. "Hey, Paul! Your girlfriend is here!"

Amber felt the heat rising in her face; at this rate, she must have looked like an overripe tomato. "R-Reggie!" she whimpered hopelessly.

"I'm only joking, right?" he asked sweetly, giving her another wink before hustling her out the open door. "You kids play nice, and don't stay out too late!" Waving merrily, Reggie disappeared back into the house, leaving an uncomfortable Amber to deal with an even more uncomfortable situation.

Paul stood rigidly with his arms crossed over his chest, wearing his usual scowl. The outside light threw jagged shadows across his clothing and face, causing him to look slightly more menacing than usual.

"Well, what do you want?" he asked bluntly, his black eyes fixated on her. He had chosen to ignore the 'girlfriend' comment - although it didn't appear to have improved his mood either.

"I just wanted to see you. Is that so terrible?" she asked, gazing back at him.

"It is when you interrupt my training," he retorted icily, looking back towards the starry sky.

Amber turned just in time to see a mass of feathers fly by at such an amazing speed, the wind caught at her long brown locks. A magnificent Honchkrow gingerly landed near Paul, immediately beginning to preen it's glossy feathers with it's beak.

"Wow, so that's a Honchkrow!" she exclaimed in awe, approaching closer and kneeling before the bird Pokemon. It didn't seem at all agitated by her presence, and even began to croon softly as she caressed the white beard-like tuft on it's chest. "I remember you when you were just a Murkrow," she giggled, smiling affectionately.

Paul watched with disapproving eyes as the girl coddled his Pokemon, but said nothing. Once she had her fill, he promptly returned the Honchkrow back to it's Pokeball without a word.

Smoothing her hands over the front of her skirt as she stood, Amber directed her smile toward him. "Um, Paul? Would you like to go for a walk with me? I know it's late, but," she faltered shyly, "remember how we used to go for walks together when we were younger? We would stay out practically all night, and play near that old mine. We used to get into so much trouble."

She watched as Paul closed his eyes, as though he were reminiscing a pleasant memory. Her heart began to pound harder in her chest, just as a shadow of a smirk toyed his lips.

"That's funny, all I seem to recall is you following me around like a little lost puppy whenever _I_ went out for a walk."

His harsh words stung her emotionally, but Amber fought to keep her resolve. "Say whatever you like, but I remember what I remember," she tossed back, mimicking him by crossing her arms stubbornly over her chest.

Frowning when he realized she was unyielding to his taunt, Paul crammed his hands into his pockets and began to walk off across the backyard in silence.

Amber sighed sadly, watching him stalk off into the night. Feeling hurt and rejected, she had fleetingly made up her mind to go back into the house when she noticed that Paul had paused a couple yards away; he glanced over his shoulder at her, as though silently projecting, _'Are you a moron?'_ Glowering, he looked away and continued toward the tree line bordering the yard.

Her green eyes widening in realization, Amber hurried after him, nearly falling on her face as she stumbled over a dip in the ground. His pace gradually slowed until she had caught up, but he didn't look at her again.

She remembered. The thick scent of dewy grass; the ceaseless chirping of crickets beyond the trees - it was the same trail they used when they were children. Years of neglect had made the path overgrown with shrubs, but Paul jostled through with little effort. She may have been mistaken, but it seemed like he was flattening a walkway to make it easier for her to follow...

As they progressed, the padded forest floor eventually gave way to an uneven rocky surface. They had ventured out of the grove and were now surrounded by stone outcroppings. This time it felt very different; when she was younger, Amber had little fear of falling, but now she was more aware of drop-offs than ever.

Just when she was about to recommend they go back, Paul stopped. "Is something wrong?" she asked softly, drawing closer to him.

"_Shhh_, be quiet," he hissed in a low voice. He appeared to be listening intently to the darkness around them.

The air in her chest tightened nervously as she listened. Moments later she heard it as well - voices just up ahead. "Someone is out here this late?" she whispered, resting a hand delicately on his arm. He was warm and solid beneath the cool windbreaker; it made her feel safe just being near him.

"Let's go see what's going on," he breathed, cautiously stepping forward like a stealthy panther.

Amber's fingers tightened alarmingly on his jacket. "Paul, it might be dangerous," she squeaked, not letting go of him.

"Are you afraid?"

The bite in his tone made her inwardly flinch. Paul hated weakness; telling him the truth would only cause him to scorn her. Shaking her head, she mustered up what little confidence she had left. "I'm not scared."

"Good. Now be quiet and stay close."

Rounding a bend in the trail, the old mine came into view. Many years ago it had been an active excavation site used to dig out precious ore and minerals from the mountain; after the mine's elements had been exhausted, it was closed and abandoned.

Lurid moonlight washed over the area, silhouetting three distinct figures in front of the barricaded entrance to the mine shaft. Paul tugged Amber down beside him as he crouched against one of the outcroppings - luckily they hadn't been spotted.

"--a tip off that it was in here."

"But if it was, wouldn't it have been found a long time ago?"

"This is a direct order from our boss. It's necessary that we do everything we can in order to accomplish his dream."

"You're right. Is the dynamite in place?"

"Dynamite!" Amber exclaimed in a hushed voice.

"Those idiots," Paul growled, "the entire mine would collapse."

Trembling, Amber felt her fingers going numb from the death grip she had on the sleeve of Paul's jacket. "This is getting too dangerous, so let's please just get out of here," she whispered fearfully. The weak facade she had been able to draw on earlier was gone, and at the moment she could care less about impressing Paul's standards.

Frowning, Paul reluctantly nodded his head, grabbing hold of her wrist and hauling her up. Amber's relief was short-lived however, as a brilliant flash of light suddenly blinded the both of them.

"Hey! What are you kids doing out here?" yelled a stern voice.

Amber heard Paul curse under his breath, then in an instant, he had left her side. There was a sickening groan and the pool of light jerked madly. The flashlight clattered noisily onto the ground as Paul collided with the man, knocking him aside.

"What's going on over there?" one of the three figures shouted in alarm.

"Come on, let's go!" ordered Paul, his hand latching firmly onto the frightened girl's wrist and roughly pulling her along.

"Golbat, don't let them escape!" a voice bellowed behind them. Amber's heart was hammering rapidly in her chest from all the adrenaline. She struggled to keep her footing, but the way Paul was hastily dragging her wasn't helping. An unearthly screech made the fine hair on the back of her neck stand on end; menacing wings beat the air just behind her, and suddenly they were overwhelmed in a cloud of eery smoke.

"This is... this is Haze!" Paul stammered angrily, shielding his mouth and nose from the attack with his free arm. He gave a muffled cough, yanking Amber round and stepping in front of her. Reaching within the inside of his jacket, he withdrew a Pokeball, enlarging the red and white sphere in his hand before tossing it into the air. "Electabuzz, use Thunder!"

Appearing within the red beam of light was Paul's Electabuzz; the last time Amber had seen it, it had been a rash little Elekid. Sparking aggressively with electricity, the Pokemon unleashed a powerful bolt of energy that sliced through the gloomy darkness and revealed the leering Golbat. "Electabuzz, Thunder Punch!" On Paul's command, the Pokemon charged forward, slamming it's fist against the Golbat.

Arcing with a strong current of electricity, the large bat fell to the ground with a dull thud, rigid and unmoving.

Amber winced, feeling Paul's fingers dig into her wrist again. "Let's keep moving!" he called, rushing forward through the dense purple smoke. Electabuzz followed along, clueless as to what was going on.

"But, Paul! You can't see where you're going!" cried Amber, her green eyes widening as her shoe caught between something hard and wooden. Pain jolting through her body, she fell heavily to her knees. The ground beneath them gave a sharp creak, stiffly rocking beneath their weight. Bracing herself with her hands, Amber felt a sharp splinter pierce her finger, and it was then that she noticed the gaping hole under them. Rows of boards had been placed over the pit, but they were rotten from age and weather; they gave another agonizing groan as Paul carefully moved to her side.

"Don't move," he warned, and for the first time, he sounded slightly shaken. His hands moved to her ankle, which was lodged painfully between a gap in the wooden planks.

"I... I think I twisted it," she whimpered, cringing as Paul tried to pry her free. She had anxiously anticipated him wrenching out her foot with little care - but was surprised by the gentleness of his fingers.

In the distance, a series of noises began to develop within the haze. Standing motionless beside Paul, Electabuzz cast wary glances at their surroundings, and it wasn't long before it raised the alarm. Two more Golbats appeared like ghostly apparitions, their flapping wings swirling the fog around them.

"Shit. We have company," Paul muttered with irritation. "Electabuzz, use Thunder when they draw near, but don't move. Is that understood?"

Electabuzz grunted, nodding it's yellow head before focusing on the ensuing battle. Amber bit back the pain blazing up her leg as she wriggled her foot, trying to help Paul; her ankle loosened, and finally her shoe pulled free. Not a second too soon, Paul's Pokemon fired a violent discharge of lightning at the two diving Golbats, and the planks cracked beneath Paul's shoes.

One had been a direct hit, but the other Pokemon avoided the attack and swept in, ramming straight into the gut of a startled Electabuzz. It fell backwards with a crash, the wood splintering around the disturbance.

Amber let out a startled cry as the boards gave way beneath them. Her green eyes screwing shut, the last comforting thing she felt was Paul's hand, frantically grabbing hold of hers as they plummeted into the inky darkness.

--

"There was a small hitch in our plan. Two kids were eavesdropping, and heard everything."

Peering down into the abyss, one of the green-haired men frowned. "If that is true, perhaps it was in our good fortune that they fell."

A woman with similar green hair and monochrome clothing nodded in agreement. "Besides, a couple casualties are nothing compared to what we aim for."

"The birth of a new world," the other man murmured, a small smile of satisfaction tugging at his lips. "Let us commence with the plans, now that our distraction has been... taken care of."


End file.
